Sweet as Sugar
by IceKeys121
Summary: A collection of stories that revolve around a chain of people. High school might just be the place to discover love, a love sweet as sugar. Fairy Tail version of shoujo manga Sugars by Yamamori Mika.
1. Chapter 1: Levy

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does! Story inspired by Shoujo Manga Sugar by Yamamori Mika.

Warning: Fair warning of GajeelXLevy, GrayXLucy, JellalXErza, NatsuXLisanna, LokiXAries, RomeoXWendy, and LyonXJuvia up ahead.

Summary: A collection of stories that revolve around a chain of people. High school might just be the place to discover love, a love sweet as sugar.

* * *

_**Sweet as Sugar**_

_"It suddenly occurred to me that it would be great if the person you really like came to like you back. Which...is something I'd never really thought about before." -Levy McGarden, last year of high school.  
_

_**~L~*~L~**_

"Eh?" The petite, blue haired girl stopped eating from her bento, small crumbs of bread sticking to the sides of her mouth as she stared at her best friend in astonishment. The bread she had been holding bounced between her feet, her hands now empty, missing the warmness of the sweet bread.

"IT HAPPENED AGAIN!" Levy exclaimed, a deep blush covering her cheeks as she watched her blonde best friend, Lucy, sigh as she stared at her cell phone's screen.

"I guess so...Wonder why?" Lucy innocently shrugged, seeming not to care, or even think it was such a big deal.

Gajeel, who had been sitting quietly beside Lucy, sweat dropped at the scene. Folding his arms on top of the table, he grinned over at Levy. "Why do you sound so shocked? This is Bunny girl we're talking about. There've been three this month already."

_No way- three already-_

Levy's eyes widened as she bit into her chopsticks, suddenly feeling gloomy. She knew her best friend had recently become very popular amongst the male population at school, but she didn't know how she could be so calmed about it!

Lucy looked up from her phone and gave Levy a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure your time will come soon, Levy-chan."

The blue haired girl sighed loudly, laying her head on the table. "Mm, but when..?" She mumbled.

"Huh?!" Gajeel arched an eyebrow at what he had heard Levy mumble. Levy turned her head towards Gajeel, still laying her arms and head on the table. There was a huge question mark hanging beside her head as she stared at the raven haired teenager. Fixing the earphones that hanged around his neck, Gajeel gave Levy a sly smirk.

"Aren't you too child-like to be waiting for a guy to confess to you?" Levy could sense the mockery all over his words. She raised her head, glaring at the annoying guy that sat in front of her. "Excu-se me?"

Gajeel shrugged, grinning at her reaction. "There's just no guy that likes sweets enough for that."

Levy puffed her cheeks and took her chopstick and started eating from her bento. Sticking the chop stick into her mouth she turned to see Gajeel smirking at her actions. "There you go proving my words, shrimp. On top of being childish, who heard of a girl who scoffs her bento before lunch break has even started?"

Levy's eyes widened, her cheeks turning red a she chewed her food. Taking her bento and sliding it towards her chest she yelled, "I didn't have breakfast, OK! And don't point at my bento!"

Gajeel's mouth twitch at the scene, covering his eyes with his hand he exhaled. "Why is it so damn huge!" He exclaimed, pointing at the larger than average bento the Levy was holding onto. "Its embarrassing to watch."

The petite, blue haired girl glared at Gajeel, taking her chopsticks and pointing at him as a threat, which only made Gajeel laugh harder. "That's none of your business!"

Raising an eyebrow, Gajeel leaned on his chair and shook his head. "If that's the way you're gonna play it, then the only boyfriend you'll ever get is the one in your dreams."

A tall, dark haired teenager passed by the round table and raised an eyebrow as he stared at the two "love birds." Could they be more obvious? Gray sighed loudly and stopped on his walk towards the roof top. "Oi, Gajeel."

Said man turned around and grinned when he saw Gray. Standing up, he pinched Levy's nose and sticked his tongue out at the short girl. Levy blushed a deep red at the closeness. She could see in detail all his piercings and she could smell the rich smell of his cologne. Closing her mouth, holding her breath, she stared into his red eyes that always enchanted her.

Gray raised an eyebrow, watching the blonde sitting next to Levy sigh loudly, opening her phone and glancing from her screen to the couple. Gray watched the blonde tug a strand of hair behind her ear, her chocolate brown eyes slowly meeting his. He quickly turned away at this, shoving his hands in his pockets, waiting for Gajeel to hurry up.

Lucy watched Gajeel's friend as he turned around. She had seen him before, he was in her class but she never talked to him. Well, he never talked to anyone, he spent most of class sleeping after all. Lucy sighed, closing her phone and turning to watch her best friend. This pair needed more help than she had expected. If she didn't do something soon, they'll never go past just being friends...or whatever it is they are...In Lucy's eyes, they had a really weird relationhip.

Levy's eyes widened when she saw Gajeel's long fingers leave her nose. She could feel the heat rising on her cheeks as he laughed, his signature, and weird laugh, that Levy actually found amusing.

"Well I'm off! Do your best-" He turned to go after Gray, who had turned to leave. Gajeel glanced at Levy one last time and grinned. "And don't do anything stupid, bookworm!" He yelled, making Levy blush even more. She didn't know if she was more flustered or annoyed.

Levy touched her nose, her eyes glinting and her whole body shaking. Butterflies, thats what it was, that weird feeling in her stomach. Her hand that touched her nose trembled a bit, following by small coughs leaving her mouth.

"Hey! W-Whatcha think you're doing?" She tried yelling, but most of it came out as a whisper that didn't reach Gajeel. She turned away, sighing loudly in the process, and turned to look out the window near their table. The snow sticked to everything in the backyard, it was a winter wonderland. Beautiful. The snowflakes sticking to the glass caught Levy's attention, but was quickly dismissed when she saw Gajeel's reflection on the window.

"Gray wait up!" Gajeel yelled out, running after his friend. "Well hurry up!"

"Ok, I'm coming, I'm coming."

Once he was gone, Levy turned back around and noticed Lucy being quieter than usual. The blonde's hand rested on her cheek, staring at her friend with narrowed eyes. Levy blushed and looked away, waving her hand to dismiss any idea her friend could have, though she was sure all the blushing gave her away.

"You can't be more obvious, can you? What's up with that joyful face?" Lucy giggled as she stared at Levy's sparkling eyes, her hand resting on one of her blushed cheeks.

Levy quickly turned to see if Gajeel was completely out of earshot. "Hey! He might hear you, Lu-chan!"

Lucy grinned, raising her hand to try and call Gajeel back. "Hey Gajeel-" As she waved her hand she got a glance of her nails and stopped. "Ah, my nails need doing again."

As she examined her nails she glanced at Levy and sighed. "Why did you even fall for him? Doesn't he bully you all the time?"

Levy bit her lip and looked away, twirling a blue curl that had fallen onto the side of her face. Fixing her hair band she turned too look at Lucy and shrugged. "Even if you say that...I just cant help it." She linked her hands tightly together, smiling as a red blush decorated her cheeks. Ever since her Freshmen year, when she first met him, she knew he was someone special.

Every fall she had, he would alway pick her up. It was thanks to him that she now enjoyed her high school life and had met so many special people, learning that making friends and meeting new people was a beautiful experience. He had been her first real friend in high school, leading her to meet Lucy.

Levy's smile widened when she turned to look at Lucy. "He's always making jokes, calling me a kid and stuff but," she stopped to look down at the table, picturing his tall figure, his long raven hair, his grin, and that weird laugh of his that made her laugh along with him every time. "when I think that the moment he gets a girlfriend he'll look only at her...It just makes me love him even more."'

Her eyes where looking straight down at the table, the blush only increasing as she repeated in her head what she had just confessed to Lucy.

"I see.." Levy heard Lucy say. Slowly looking up, Levy saw her best friend nod as she continued. " Then get the hell out of her and confess already." Levy's eyes widened. Her hands quickly shot up and started waving in front of her, dismissing the chance of anything like that ever happening. "I-Impossible!" She stuttered. "I don't even know what I would say!"

Lucy narrowed her eyes, sighing loudly. Levy continued to deny any possibility of her ever confessing to Gajeel, her hands shaking everywhere, yelling out every excuse possible. "I don't have the confidence!"

The blonde sighed, sitting straight as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Guess it can't be helped, I'll give you something that will help you out a bit." Levy raised an eyebrow as she saw Lucy grin.

Searching inside her bag, Lucy took out a small, heart shaped, wrapped chocolate. Levy's eyes widened at how beautiful the small, wrapped chocolate looked. It almost looked...Magical.

"Waah..." Levy's eyes sparkled, her mouth fell open as she admired the perfectly made candy.

Lucy grinned, admiring the candy herself. "It's my special rose candy love drug."

"So pretty-" Levy took the candy in her hands, seeing in detail the white, heart shaped chocolate, wrapped perfectly in a transparent wrapper, making it seem like a normal candy, yet you could see the difference once you took a closer look. "It even has small stars in the middle...Its so cute."

Lucy nodded, flipping her short hair to the side. "There is proof that it actually works." She stated, almost immediately catching Levy's attention. "Eh?!" Levy sweat dropped at the though of the beautiful candy actually being a love drug. "Really?..."

The blonde nodded. "Every night Mama would tell me the story of the girl that once ate the white rose candy before she went to sleep. It's special ingredients released a burst of pheromones...And then every guy she met would fall madly in love with her." Levy took in every word, imagining a beautiful girl sitting in her bed, holding the candy, ready to eat it in the middle of night as millions of stars surrounded her.

Could it possibly...be true? She looked down at the chocolate she had been holding, wide eyes searching for an answer in the white, heart shaped candy... Was she seriously believing this?

* * *

Levy pushed her computer away as she finished her homework, laying dead in her fluffy bed. She sighed as she remembered what Lucy had said. She still couldn't believe she had actually taken the candy.

"_It only takes about a day to start working, so you should feel the effects some time tomorrow. You'll be irresistible!" _

The petite girl shot up, hugging her pillow close to her chest, as if trying to stop her loud heartbeats. So had Lucy said but...

Had Lucy ben so popular lately because of this..? Levy's eyes slowly traveled to her desk, where the small candy laid, seeming harmless. She sat in her bed for a moment, staring at the candy that now seemed to shine in the dark, calling for her to unwrap it and eat it. She slowly stood up, walking towards her desk, and when she was finally there, she took the candy and swallowed. It wouldn't hurt to try and see if the chocolate was actually magical, right?

Chewing on the candy, her cheeks turned a bright red. It looked and tasted just like a normal sweet. But it was, by far, the most delicious candy she had ever tasted.

Just when she had swallowed it all, she turned to sit on her bed. Watching the glowing stars outside, bringing light to her dark room. She smiled, making a wish.

_'But let's assume...that after this, Gajeel falls head over heels for me-'  
_  
Levy's heart started beating fast just by thinking of Gajeel, standing before her and confessing his undying love for her. Her whole face turned a bright red at the though of it ever happening.

"Gyaaa! I think I might die of happiness!" She exclaimed, hugging her yellow pillow tightly, rolling on her bed in excitement.

Laying over her pillow she sighed, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand. "What a workout."

Staring at her sealing, laying in bed, she slowly smiled. Touching her pink lips, lingering the taste the chocolate had left. "Inside my mouth.." she whispered, closing her eyes. "...is the flavor of love."

'-_how would it feel?'_

* * *

Walking inside Fairy Tail High, Levy took a deep breath, confidence spreading inside of her as she made her way to class. Nothing had changed...so far..

"Morning Levy-chan!" Levy turned to see Lucy smiling at her, waving as she fixed her bag. "Yo-" Gajeel appeared right behind the blonde, holding his bag over his shoulder. Levy blushed when she noticed him stare at her face longer than he usually did. Her heart stopped...Had it..worked?

He sighed loudly. "But seriously, whats with the bed hair, shrimp? Did you already forget what I told you yesterday?"

Levy glared at him, mad that she had actually believed that for once, he would actually compliment her, instead of insulting her. How was it that she had fallen for him?

"Hmph." She pulled her bag tightly around her shoulder, walking head of him. "I can do what I want with my own head."

Gajeel turned away, annoyed. "You could at least put a little effort in it, shorty."

How come...he seemed..just like normal?

Opening the classroom door she sighed. It had been just like she had thought...It just was to good to be true...There's just no way, right?

Loud chattering, thats what it had been once Levy stepped inside the classroom. Every guy in class stood up, all their eyes just on her.

"Ah, she came."

"Morning, Levy-san!"

Levy looked around the class, shocked. It worked? It ACTUALLY worked?!

Gajeel raised an eyebrow as he looked around the room. Something was definitely wrong. Had they confused Lucy for Levy? Looking down at Lucy, he found her smiling at the scene, whispering something to Levy as she giggled. What was up?

"Le-Levy-san-" A tall boy with white hair walked up to Levy. She knew who he was, he had sat beside her most of this school term. Lyon smiled kindly at her as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "Th-This is the CD I borrowed before. Thanks a lot." He said, handing her the CD.

"Eh?" Levy blinked as she smiled shyly back, reaching for the CD. "Oh yeah." What was going on?!

She took the CD and felt their fingers touch for just a moment. Just as it had happened, Lyon quickly pulled away. A loud crack was heard. Levy's eyes widened, looking down at the now broken CD. It..broke...

"S-Sorry. I'll go right now and buy a new one." He said, looking away as he rubbed his neck. Levy raised an eyebrow. Why was he bashfully averting his gaze? Was this serious?!

Eh?

"See you." He quickly glanced at her before walking away.

Lucy looked over at Levy, finding her confused look kind of amusing.

Gajeel looked over at Levy confused, mouth hanging open after seeing everything that had just happened. "Just what did you do to that guy?"

Levy stayed quiet, not being able to move, or even think. Was this all for real?!

All day, it just kept happening. Different guys from class would come up to her. All of them blushing, bashfully looking away, making sweet gestures, and avoiding her gaze.

"Th-this, I bought too much bread earlier so...If you like I can give you some?"

This had never happened before.

"Are you alright? You're not too cold are you? Here, I can lend you my scarf...Since Levy's hair is so short, it would be a perfect fit."

No way..This can't be actually happening...

"Wow, you're kinda cute today...I mean- No it's nothing! No, actually I..." Cough, Cough.

It just couldn't be possible!

Gajeel closed his eyes, tired of seeing a bunch of freaks pass by their table, each saying something weird and stupid to her. It was getting annoying! It irritated him. One more freak and he would go crazy.

"This is definitely..." He rubbed his forehead, trying to stop a headache from coming. "...Dead strange."

Levy turned to look at him, taking another bite from her chocolate flavored donut. Lucy grinned, scooting closer to the table, she leaned her chin in her hand. "What is?" She asked.

Gajeel opened his eyes and slammed his hands on the table. "The dudes are all acting super excited! But its only Levy! So annoying.." He looked away, mad that he was actually remembering the faces of all the idiots that had passed by, complementing Levy with their stupid faces and blushed cheeks.

"You two." He turned to stare at the two girls, clearly annoyed. "Are hiding something from me?" Levy's eyes widened. Gulping she looked away from him.

At seeing that neither of them had any plans on answering him, he angrily stood up. "O-OI! Did you hear what I said?" Levy, from his sudden movement, dropped her donut, looking up at an angry Gajeel. "I-I heard." She said, raising her hand to try and calm him.

Lucy sighed loudly, watching the two idiots get into another argument, after another, after another.

"Hey, I haven't eaten that yet!"

"Are you for real?"

"If you have nothing interesting to say don't speak at all!"

"Seriously, it's like you only have eyes for food."

Lucy shook her head, resting her hand on her cheek, tired of hearing them argue. "So," she started, getting them both to stop. "In other words... Gajeel is only ever nice to Levy-chan." Gajeel raised an eyebrow, staring right at Lucy. Levy raised her hand to her mouth, stopping every thought she had had and over thinking Lucy's words.

What had she meant?

"You never pay attention to the other girls after all." Lucy continued, shrugging.

Levy's eyes widened, blushing a thousand different shades of red. She shook her head and moved her hands around as she denied the possibility of that even being close to the truth. "Th-that's so not true!" She exclaimed, really wishing it could be.

Lucy glared at her. "Why are you the one answering?"

They both heard Gajeel cough. "You know-" Levy turned to watch Gajeel, a deep blush spreading as she saw him sigh and rub the back of his neck. "I wouldn't call this being nice. It's just a normal conversation!"

He turned away, sighing loudly as he closed his eyes. "And anyway, what's so good about a girl who's always got food stuck to the sides of her mouth?"

Levy's eyes widened, the blush completely disappearing as her mouth slightly opened, her heart sinking. "I mean, what the hell is wrong with everyone today?"

The pounding of her heart was increasing, each time hurting more. Her hands curled to her sides, shaking. "You..." Gajeel turned to look at Levy, noticing a weird sound to her tone.

"You don't have to tell me that." Her hand came up to cover her mouth, her cheeks turning red. "I know it already. But still..." She looked down, her eyes finding the wooden floor of their classroom much more interesting. "..Even I can get hurt."

She stood up and rushed out of the classroom, not being able to hold the tears that were to come anymore. "Ah, oi! Levy!"

Lucy tapped her fingers on the table, whistling as she glanced at Gajeel. He was still staring at the door where Levy had just walked out of.

She had been stupid. Levy was sure of that. What had she been thinking? She had just, always, been a nuisance to him. It had all just been so embarrassing!

Always, she had always depended on him. He was her fort, what made her stronger. His teasing, though it seemed harsh and rude to others, was the reason she could care less of what anyone else thought of her. He had promised to make her big. And he had. She had just always been a big fat idiot.

She didn't now how long she had been running, or when the tears had actually started falling. Maybe when she realized fairy tales didn't actually exist? She stopped to rub her eyes, already knowing they were probably red and puffy. She was about to keep going when she felt someone grab her arm, making her stop. "Levy!"

How long had it been since he had last called her that? Why wasn't he calling her one of his stupid nicknames he had for her?

She looked up, meeting his red eyes as they stood just in front of the stair case. Levy could hear the laughs of girls as they passed by, talking of their plans after school. Guys rushing to the lunch lines. It all seemed to go away. Little by little, it was just Gajeel and her, standing alone.

"Just let me apologize." He stepped closer to her, closer than she had expected him to come. Way too close. Her eyes widened as she took a step back.

She looked away from him, finding it hard to look straight into his eyes. "What do you mean apologize? It's not like I'm angry or anything."

Gajeel shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows. "Then why are you looking away from me like that?" Levy bit her lip, not wanting to say anything, not wanting him to see that she had been crying.

As if she would look into his eyes right now..

She could hear steps...People making their way to class.. "Move!" She yelled, wanting to just run to class. "Its time for class."

He only stepped closer to her. "Then do something about that mood! I already said I was sorry."

Sh couldn't take it anymore. She wanted this awkward moment to be over. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see anything anymore. "I said it was fine!"

Her heart was beating too fast. She couldn't take it anymore. "I don't know what's wrong with you but.." His hold on her became much tighter, making Levy open her eyes. She could feel him shaking from his hold on her arm as he stared right into her eyes. "I can't stand being avoided by you!"

Her eyes widened. Searching in his eyes what he meant. "I-I care a lot about you...I like you." He continued. Was this...What was this?

_Just now..._

He gently dropped his head on her shoulder, she could feel the softness of his long hair, tingling a feeling she had never experienced.

"You've always got that weird bed head, and you're nowhere near the type of girl that would be interested in a guy like me but..but thats all fine. "

How man years had it been since she had dreamed of this day. Three? It seemed far more years.

_This scent..._

"I could never bring myself to say it but..." He looked too serious. Why isn't he grinning? Why isn't he laughing? Where's that weird face of his he always makes when he's teasing her?

..._is the scent of roses._

"Everyone...-"

She couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't him.

"This isn't like you, Gajeel." She smiled. "It's so weird."

Levy pulled her books tightly to her chest. "I want the old Gajeel back."

She looked up to see that same serious expression on his face. "Ne?"

His red eyes wouldn't leave hers. But they did. Dropping his gaze few seconds after.

He smiled, bringing his hands up and backing away. "Ah, my bad. Just forget about it."

Gajeel turned away, slightly glancing at her as he smiled. "Stupid me. I really shouldn't say things that don't suit me."

Why did she feel like crying? What was this feeling inside her chest?

His expression too...Everything was because she ate that sweet.

She looked away, staring at the ground as she held her books tightly against her chest. "I just don't understand anymore..."

_'That candy...it would have been better if I hadn't eaten it in he first_ _place_.'

* * *

Walking out of the P.E. lockers, Levy felt relieved of being able to breath. Being surrounded by a bunch of cheerful girls...it was getting annoying.

Stretching, as se enjoyed the cold wind, she sipped her jacket and walked towards the gym. "Ah, Levy-san!" Lyon was just behind her, holding out a purple and white, stripped bag. "I brought the CD from yesterday."

She could barely hear him, people were all around them, chatting and bouncing balls. "I'm sorry but I could only get it second hand."

Yeah, yeah. The usual. Lucy walked in behind Levy, narrowing her eyes at her, almost, but not quite calm reaction. She could totally tell that Levy was mad.

Lyon had disappeared before Levy could say anything. Lucy crossed her arms, turning to see a mad Levy holding the small bag. "If you want we can go get some food."

Levy sighed, shaking her head. "Nah, it's fine."

She bit the inside of her cheek, wondering about Gajeel. Had he also gone back to normal?

"Ah!" Her eyes widened. "I have cleaning duty today! I've gotta go get some stuff." Levy sighed. "So annoying."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, should I go with you?"

"Eh, really? Thanks-" She yelled as she rushed away. "I'm going on ahead!" She yelled.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she repeated what she needed. A volley ball.

Just when she opened the gymnasium supply closet, she realized she wasn't alone.

His red eyes met with hers, making her eyes widen, surprised to see him there.

Gajeel...

He held a basketball, playing around with it as he avoided her gaze. His long hair was being kept back by a hair band, very similar to the ones she always wore. She was about to comment about it..but stopped.

She looked around the room, seeing it cleaner than usual. So...he had cleaning duty as well...

"Gajeel...You have cleaning duty too, huh?"

He didn't even glance her way. He kept his eyes set on the basket balls.

All she could see now was the back of his head. His long, black hair. What kind of face was he making now?

She looked down, faintly smiling. "I... see.." It felt kind of awkward..

"_Maybe it would have been better if I'd just been selfish and confessed to him? But then, he would of forgotten about it, right? In that moment that he confessed...even though I knew it wasn't real, I almost confessed as well but...But that's not what I really_ _wanted."_

She didn't even hear him walk over to her, she just felt the small pat on her head as he walked past her.

"I've already forgotten about the stuff I said yesterday," Her eyes grew wide, her cheeks feeling warm. He remembered?

"So don't worry about it." Why did he sound like that? Why...why did she feel guilty?

"I-" She didn't want him to forget. She wanted to reach him.

"I don't want that!" She grabbed onto his shirt, not willing to let go.

Gajeel turned around, eyes wide as he stared at her. "You...Didn't you want me to be normal!"

She couldn't stop them anymore. She could only let all her emotions out. Hot tears fell down her cheeks. Tears that had been wanting to escape ever since she had let him walk away.

"I won't ever use that chocolate again, but just once, I want you to look at me. Therefore," Her hand came up to clean the tears, her eyes not being able to look up at him.

"Until then...Please don't forget."

Gajeel's eyes widened. What was she talking about. Had he really lost her? She could be weird sometimes but...This was far too much!

"You...What are you talking about? 'That chocolate'?" Levy looked up, her messy face looking up shocked at a confused Gajeel. "Oh, and could you please let go?"

Levy unclenched her hand from his shirt and sighed. "Lucy gave me a chocolate that's supposed to make people fall in love with you.."

Gajeel's mouth dropped open, his eyes widening in disbelief. "A love drug?"

"Are you stupid! There's no way something like that would exist! Are you really a kid?!"

"Eh?" Levy rubbed her eyes, looking at Gajeel. "Really?"

Gajeel sighed loudly. "What has Bunny girl been telling you all this time..?" He shook his head. Had Lucy been up to playing match maker...What was up with that! Suddenly everyone wants to become just like Mira! He had enough with one devil, he didn't need another!

He wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer and liking the way her cheeks turned a deep red, completing her face. "You know chocolate or no chocolate," he couldn't believe he was saying this, hanging out with Loki was affecting him. "I've liked you for a long time. I can't believe you didn't notice."

Her heart stopped for a moment. Taking every detail of his confession, wanting to remember this forever. The way his large arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer to him. How perfectly her body fit into his, almost as if they were made for one another. Everything...

"Pss. Should we go in?"

"Hmm, I dunno?"

Lucy sighed, watching the couple hug. "Man that pair is so stupid." She turned to find the prettiest girl from school smiling at her. "You did well in getting them together, Lucy-san." She smiled kindly. Lucy grinned, feeling proud that the schools best matchmaker, Mira, had congratulated her. "Well, you did help a lot. They probably would of never confessed if it wasn't for our genius plan. After all, you got everyone from class to help."

The blonde looked around at all her classmates. All of them looked glad to see the two dense idiots finally together. "Hey do I have to do everything?" Lyon complained behind a large poster thanking everyone that helped. Both Mira and Lucy ignored him, and slowly walked away.

'_Somehow today...'_

"Levy...You can also tell they've been standing there, watching us for a while right?" Gajeel whispered, but Levy was still thinking about his confession.

"You said you've liked me for a long time?" Gajeel sighed, she really didn't hear what he had said.

'..._There must be someone watching over me.'  
_  
Gajeel gave up and turned around, making Levy look over at what he was staring at...Boy, how she wished she hadn't looked. How many people had been standing there that whole time!

* * *

**A/N:** I know I'm crazy. But I started reading shoujo mangas lately and found Sugars by Yamamori Mika and couldn't help but relate it with Fairy Tail! I thought it was a sweet (haha do you get what I did there :p) story containing many stories in one and thought, hey why not! Plus, I really wanted to write about these particular seven couples:)

To any of you that read any of my other stories, More Than Friends, Less Than Lovers is still ongoing! There's still a few more chapters to go and I'll be getting them up soon!  
P.s. If you guys haven't read it go check it out! Warning: GRAYLU up ahead! And Lemon!

Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter and you liked the idea! Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this story! It'll be appreciated!

Next Chapter: Lucy

Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy

**_Sweet as Sugar_**

"_Sweet talk and sweet pastries, any girl will fall for you with just these two things. I can't stand them." Lucy Heartfilia, last year of high school.  
_  
**~L~*~L~**

Her brown eyes stared at the movie ticket she had just been handed. It wasn't like she didn't like dating, or even the idea of going out with a guy. It just...It didn't feel right going out with someone she didn't like.

Lucy looked up to see her classmate, Hibiki, waiting impatiently for her answer. She slightly smiled and handed back the ticket to him. "I'm sorry...but I can't go."

Hibiki raised an eyebrow, taking the ticket as he stared at her surprised by her answer. "Ah, you're not into this movie? How about another one..." He tried handing the ticket back to her but she stepped back, shaking her head.

"Thats not it." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

'_I don't like sweet things, and I don't get_ _the thing called "love" at all.'  
_  
She looked away, rubbing her shoulder and sighed. "I'm saying that it would be problematic if I went with you to this movie, and you confessed your love to me."

'_Love affairs and sugary things are too sweet, aren't they?'  
_  
**~L~*~L~**

Erza sighed as she finished decorating her favorite strawberry cheesecake. She stood back to appraise her work, a satisfied smile on her face. She would definitely share some with sensei later. "All done!" She said, turning to see Mira smile at her. "Well done, Erza!" She yelled back from the other side of the room. Erza saw her walk over to the club's president, Lisanna, who had been working hard on her cookies.

"Geeze!" Erza almost dropped the spoons she had been holding. She angrily turned to see Cana sitting down at a table with Lucy, looking quite shocked.

Cana sweat dropped as she stared at the blonde. "You're so-" She shook her head as she took the nail polish remover. "I was playin' cupid 'n all for Levy and Gajeel, but you were so mean to the guy! Don't you have a heart?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, pointing at herself and Cana as she answered, "You and I have different ideas of love." She sighed as she continued, watching Cana close her nail polish remover. "Why are you so interested in this?"

Cana shrugged, handing back Lucy the small container. "Thanks." Lucy took it and dropped it inside her bag, turning just in time to see Cana smirk. "You aren't gonna get anywhere with your cold attitude." Lucy rested her chin in her hand, her eyes staring boringly at Cana. "You'll never fall in love."

"Erza! Can you supervise the club for a while?" Mira yelled, her sister rushing out the door with another club member. "We have to deliver some orders." She continued. Erza nodded, turning away from the sink, where she had been washing the few things she had used for the cake, and smiled. "Yeah, don't worry." Mira thanked her and rushed after her sister. "Wait up Lisanna!"

The once noisy club was suddenly quiet. The noise of coffees brewing, blenders, and grinders that had been flooding Erza's ears were now gone. She sighed as she rinsed her hands, clearly listening to the two remaining club members.

Lucy stayed quiet after hearing what Cana had said, she was clearly offended. She narrowed her eyes as she kept staring at the girl that sat in front of her, acting like she had been drinking water the whole time, but in reality it was booze. "Is that so?" Lucy started, watching her friend's cheeks turn pink from the booze. "I'll send that line right back at ya' Cana."

Cana shrugged. "I'm always in a welcoming mood! I don't know why guys don't come.." Lucy raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Mhmm."

The brunette glared at her blonde friend. "Don't try making fun of me!" Erza sighed loudly as she watched the two girls argue. One yelling a lot more, or actually doing all of the yelling, while the other stared at her nails and answered back. The scarlet haired women grabbed a towel and walked over to the two girls.

"Why don't you two help me out by cleaning this place." She said, snatching away from Cana her supposed water. "Hey!"

"If you help clean I'll give it back." Erza stated. "But-" Cana tried saying but stopped when they all heard the loud rattle of the door opening. "Excuse me!"

A guy with pink hair rushed inside the room, a sparkly aura all over him as he searched the room. His eyes settled on Erza and he gave her a toothy grin. "Erza!" He ran over to the scarlet haired women, seeming enthusiastic to finally see her.

Lucy found him a bit strange, pink hair, huh? She'd never seen a guy with pink hair...Strange but it fitted him.. Now that she actually thought about it, was there such a guy in cooking club?

Erza gently smiled, sweat dropping at seeing the boy arrive so late.. She hadn't been expecting him to come. "N-natsu."

"Sorry, I was busy before club activities! I attempted the recipe I borrowed from you yesterday!" He held a large black box and smiled as he opened it to show Erza. All three girls stayed quiet as they saw what was inside, eyes wide as they watched the boy smile and ask if it looked good. Cana and Lucy exchanged a look, both clearly trying hard not to laugh.

"Black." Lucy murmured. Cana nodded, watching Erza take out the huge round plate, which Cana guessed it was supposed to be some kind of cookie. "Big." Cana murmured back.

Natsu's grin widened, watching the three girls examine his strawberry pancake. "Howz it?! Ah! Wanna taste it?! Of course, I made enough for everyone!"

Erza smiled a bit, lost at words. Cana stayed quiet, not wanting to hurt the poor boys feelings.

Lucy raised a hand, stopping the boy from saying anything else. "No." She flatly stated, "I don't need it. Without a second thought."

The blonde stood up and took the black oblate from Erza, holding it in both her hands. "It's clearly not edible, right? All black." Cana's eyes widened, trying to stop her friend a she raised a hand. "W-wait Lucy!"

Lucy turned to her friend and raised an eyebrow. "What? My beliefs only allow me to put edible things in my mouth." She looked back down at what she'd been holding. "I thought this was a hot plate."

Natsu watched as Cana tried stoping Lucy, taking hold of his pancake and snatching it away from the blonde. Erza sweat dropped at the blonde's words. She had obviously thought the same thing but she would of never said it out loud. And less in front of Natsu!

"Sorry, Natsu. She's very straightforward." Erza apologized, making Lucy bow her head at the poor boy as she apologized for her harsh words.

Natsu stayed quiet for a second, the cheerful aura he had had before gone completely."So..." He started, his eyes slowly looking up at the blonde that now stood up straight. "So that's it!" He exclaimed, gripping his hand. "I see."

He took the black plate, which was supposed to be a strawberry pancake, and dropped it inside a bag. Rushing away from the girls, waving goodbye. "The recipe was black and white, so I made it this color! I guess I couldn't figure it out by myself in the end! Thanks for the advise!" He had been smiling again, that huge toothy grin of his. "See you later!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, staring at the door the boy had just walked out off. "What the?"

Erza sighed, walking over to the sink to rinse some plates. "He's in our grade...In the other class of course. Lately, he seems to be all caught up in making pancakes and pies."

Cana sighed taking a seat next to Lucy. "He looks like a good kid, but is a total airhead, ain't he?" Lucy turned to stare at her nails, not really listening to what Cana was saying. She curled her hand and rested it on her cheek, Natsu...summer, huh?

_'Anyway, I don't like the mushy sweet_ _attitude. Nor the flattery.'_

* * *

Lucy walked down the grey winter streets, pulling her long white scarf around her neck, equally white gloves keeping her small hands warm. Her navy blue jacket and skirt blew with the cold winter breeze. She looked down, her small feet leaving a path in the snow.

The wind kissed her body, the snow that flurried down from the sky felt like a welcoming hug. She smiled, she loved this weather. Looking up, she watched the sky, the clouds grey and close, roiling softly full of snow. The snowflakes that danced around her making her giggle. Her hand came up, trying to touch the beautiful white flakes. But just then the breeze increased, blowing her blonde hair away from her face. Holding her scarf, she noticed a tall figure walking a few steps in front of her. His dark hair blew with the wind, his hands shoved inside his navy blue pants' pockets.

Lucy followed the dark haired boy, figuring that he also attended Fairy Tail High. The streets were almost empty. But just when Fairy Tail came into view, Lucy could see more of her classmates making their way to the large building.

"Lu-chan!" The blonde turned around, seeing her best friend, Levy, running towards her. She smiled, waiting for her friend to catch up to her. Just as they both started walking to Fairy Tail, the blonde was distracted from listening to what her friend was saying as she caught the deep blue eyes of the boy that had been standing in front of her. He caught her staring and a small smile took form on his lips. He looked away just as a boy, that Lucy recognized as Lyon, caught up to him. "Wait up, Gray!"

_Gray, huh? _

Somehow, the look in his eyes...reminded her of her own.

She sighed as she opened her shoe locker, switching her shoes and waiting for Levy as she chatted away about christmas coming up soon.

The blonde slowly turned around when she heard Levy slam her locker door shut. However, she didn't expect to see the pink haired boy from yesterday standing there, a toothy grin decorating his face as he held out a pink bag.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, clearly confused as to what he was doing there. "Uhhh...What?"

Levy looked at the two with wide eyes. Lucy didn't socialize with boys much. The only boy that socialized with her was Gajeel, well talked to her instead of ask her out.

The boy raised a hand, waving at the blonde as his grin grew wider. "Ohayo gozaimassuuu!"

The blonde kept quiet, still staring at the boy with wide eyes. He smiled at her in return. "I would be Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!"

Lucy sighed, shaking her head she pointed at the locker that stood a few steps away from hers. "Erza's locker is over there."

Natsu grinned. "It's ok! It's ok! I have something for you!"

"Here!" He took out a simple white box and handed it to Lucy. "It's a thank you for yesterday!"

Lucy opened the small, white box, finding four vanilla cupcakes inside. Her eyes darkened at this, the sweet smell getting to her. Levy walked up to peek at the inside of the box, her eyes sparkling as she saw the four simple cupcakes.

Natsu fixed his scarf as he looked at Lucy, she noted that it was the same, scaly white scarf he had been wearing the day before. "Ah, it should be safe." He said, thinking that was the reason why she hadn't said anything. "I bought it this time."

The blonde sighed, closing the box. "Sorry, but no thanks. I'm not good with sweet things."

"Eh?!" Natsu exclaimed. His eyes widened, his mouth falling opened, completely shocked at what she had just said.

He took Lucy's arm and stood closer to her, so close that Lucy could clearly see his black eyes. Her heart raced a bit, startled to have him so close. "Seriously?!" He looked straight into her eyes. "You don't like sweets, but you still gave such good advice last time?!" He grinned. "That's crazy! I respect you! Amazing!"

Di-ng. Do-ng. Natsu handed Lucy the pink bag. Stepping away from the blonde. "Oh, it's the chime!"

He walked away, turning around he grinned at her. "Later, Luigi!"

Lucy glared at him."Its Lucy!" She yelled, her cheeks red in annoyance. "What about this!" She held out the bag but he was already gone.

_'In the end, I didn't like them.'_

**~L~*~L~**

"Hey isn't this underwear cute?" Mira held out a magazine as she showed Levy. The blue haired girl sat in her desk, next to Lucy, eating the cupcake Lucy had given her. She smiled, nodding. "Ah, it weally is gute." She answered, taking another bite from her cupcake. Lucy glanced at the magazine, not really interested in its contents.

Mira grinned. "Right? Christmas is close, so won't you need some things like this?" Levy turned a bright red, finally understanding where Mira was going with this. "Huh?!"

"I definitely don't need that! At all! Jeez! Seriously! Really!" Levy kept saying, making Mira giggle. Lucy sighed. "Should I buy it?" She asked, staring at her pink nails. "It would probably raise my girl power." Levy glared at her best friend, the blonde completely ignored her as she moved her hand in front of herself. "Ah, I broke a nail again."

Mira sighed, closing the magazine. "Just how far have you two gone-?!" Levy almost dropped her bento at hearing this, her cheeks turning a red that could compare to Erza's scarlet hair. "Hey I haven't done anything! Give me a break!" She exclaimed, covering her red face with her hands.

Lucy slowly turned to her, her big, brown eyes sparkling a little. It fitted Levy, looking all red...It made her look cute. Would...Will she look like that when she falls in love...?

'_Even though I'm always acting cool, I'm really jealous of Levy when she's like this.'_

**~L~*~L~**

'_It'd be impossible for me.'_

Lucy sighed, walking around school, seeing couples laughing, and blushing as they held hands. What was it like? Falling in love...How did it feel?

She took a turn, walking straight to the stairs that would guide her to the roof top. It was noisy, too noisy. She could hear the laughs of boys towards the direction she was heading to.

"Gray, you spend too much time up there! Don't you like hanging out with us!" Lucy stopped, noticing this was Loki, Fairy Tail's biggest player. He had asked her out in her first year, but had obviously been rejected. After that, it was a usual thing for him to joke around and try and get her to go out with him, but in reality, he didn't like her.

"True, true. You almost never spend time with us!" That was Lyon, Lucy was sure of that. A loud sigh was heard after that, a deep voice following. "Sometimes I just need time to be alone." Both boys sighed loudly. "We need to go get something from Jellal sensei, coming?" Loki asked, looking up at his friend. Gray shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Nah."

Lyon raised an eyebrow, about to say something but Loki pulled him away. "Well, then see you later!"

Both boys rushed passed her, not even noticing she was there. She heard the remaining boy sigh. "Idiots." He murmured, resuming his walk. Lucy stayed quiet for a second, taking a step forward, hearing his steps getting closer. She looked up to find his deep blue eyes looking at her, he didn't say anything. Both looked away, resuming their walk. Gray turned around, watching the distance between them increase with every step he took. He shook his head, turning his head to watch where he was going.

Lucy's footsteps echoed down the dark hallway, turning to find the boy from before gone. Sighing, she turned back around. She hit the top steps, finding the door to the roof top, she pushed it open, feeling the cold breeze blow her hair.

She walked close to the edge, taking a deep breath staring out over the winter wonderland that had been Fairy Tail's garden. What used to be green fields were now covered in snow.

There was a rattle as the door opened. "_It's like cherry pie, you_ _cant_ _deny_ _it_~" Lucy slowly turned around, listening to the melody that was being hummed by male voice. Pink hair. That's the first thing her eyes caught as she watched Natsu sing along to the song, his fingers moving in key with his air guitar. "_Driving fast you have_-"

Natsu stopped half way, his eyes finally falling on Lucy, who stared at him with narrowed eyes. A cool breeze swept over them. The loud noise of the door slamming shut breaking the silence. Natsu's eyes were wide, a goofy grin appearing on his face as he stared at the blonde. Slowly, his face started turning deep red. "Hi.." He still stood by the door, having not moved an inch since he had arrived.

Lucy closed her eyes taking a deep breath. As one would expect, this was pretty embarrassing...

"W-what are you doing here alone?!" Natsu exclaimed, the red on his face now cooling down to a pinkish color. "Oh.." he looked down at the red bag he had been holding. "Do you want some cherry pie?!"

The blonde shook her head, her hands stuffed in the pockets of the navy blue jacket she was wearing. "I don't." She turned to look at Natsu. "I told you I don't like sweet things."

Natsu nodded, grinning as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, that's right. I better write it down." Lucy blinked, her loose hair blowing slightly in the wind.

"Why cherry pies?" Natsu looked up, a bit surprised by her question. The pink haired teen sighed with a wide grin, flopping down against the wall. "Oh, this?" He looked down at the red bag. "It's just that I heard a song lately called "Cherry Pie."

Natsu scratched the back of his head, smirking sheepishly. "It was super cool and fun and made me wan to make cherry pies!"

Lucy paled. "That's it?"

He nodded. "Yes! They're actually pretty awesome. Cherry pies are delicious!"

The blonde sighed, staring out over the fields covered with snow. "You sure are simple minded, aren't you?"

She could feel him grinning as he answered a simple, "Yes!" A second time...

_'So simple_.'

_I see._.. Her blonde, short hair blew slightly in the breeze. She ran her hand through her hair as she heard, for the first time, Natsu's deep, serious voice, interrupt her thoughts."I also think I'm pretty simple-minded."

Lucy turned, her chocolate brown eyes opening wide as she stared at Natsu, the breeze gently blew her hair from her coldly chilled face.

"I can see my friends every day." Natsu continued, a huge grin on his face. "I learned the 5-cut method by myself today, the weather's nice, food's delicious," he smiled, looking up at the grey sky. "and improving my cherry pie was a bonus. With that, my happy tank is filled to the top." He took out a small box from inside his bag, opening it to reveal a cherry pie. "Okay, I'm gonna eat~"

'_All my worries from before have_...'

"Hey..." The blonde took a step froward. "Give me a bit of that."

"Huh," Natsu looked up, shocked at what she had ask for. "But...it's sweet."

Lucy looked down, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'll try and eat it...that.." Natsu's eyes widened, watching the blonde look straight into his eyes. He grinned, "Okay! Of course I'll give ya some."

The blonde sighed with a small smile, flopping down next to Natsu against the wall. She took a small piece from the pie and slowly took it to her mouth, taking a small bite from it. Her face paled a little, her eyes closing as she chewed. "Sweet..Hard.."

"Eehh?!" Natsu exclaimed. "Even though you said that yourself, you'll eat it?!"

'_I couldn't help, but feel like an idiot.'_

**~L~*~L~**

_'I feel like everything's been flipped like_ _Natsu's pancakes'_

Lucy smiled, downloading the song to her phone. She sat alone in her desk, listening to some girls chat a few seats away from her. Untangling her earphones, she heard Cana's loud laughs. She sat in the back of class, just beside the boy Lucy had seen yesterday...They boy with the deep blue eyes. He was, for once, awake and looking out the window. She sighed, turning around as she placed her earphones in her ears and played her new song.

_I can be your cherry pie  
And you can be my cream on top_

_It's like cherry pie, you cant deny it  
Driving fast, you had to try it, oh, thats what it feels like  
_  
Lucy tapped her pencil on her desk, focusing on the music, ignoring her surroundings.

"Waaah! What a rare sight." Surprised, the blonde looked up to find her short best friend smiling at her.

"Since when do you listen to pop music?" Lucy lowered the volume on her phone, turning in her chair to look over at Levy.

"Oh, this? Natsu was listening to it..." The memory of Natsu singing to the song in the rooftop popped in her mind. Lucy's mouth started twitching, soon erupting in giggles. She covered her face with her phone, her whole body shaking as she kept laughing.

"W-Wai-" She tried saying between laughs. "Sor.."

Levy watched Lucy get all red, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes from all the laughter. The petite girl's eyes widened, her cheeks turning pink as she stared at the blond. "Lucy is bing kinda cute." She whispered. Lucy looked up, cleaning her tears with the back of her hand.

_'Kinda...Cute_?'

**~L~*~L~**

Lucy padded through the halls of Fairy Tail silently. Scratching the back of her head she sighed. Had she really been looking cute?

_'I guess I've become less tense by eating_ _his sweets and pies_.'

"Bahaha." Lucy looked up, finding that laugh very familiar. Her eyes caught his pink hair. Speak of the devil, she thought.

She took a step closer, raising her hand to wave at him. "Na-" She stopped.

A short, white haired girl was now visible...Lisanna..

Natsu was laughing, while Lisanna sighed loudly, not able to keep her own laughter in. She playfully pushed the boy away, giggling when she heard him complain. "Ow. That hurts! You super women?" Natsu grinned teasingly at her.

Lisanna glared at the pink haired boy. "What did you say!" Natsu only laughed, ruffling her hair. Lisanna puffed out her cheeks. "You're just too skinny." She mumbled.

"Lisanna!" The short haired girl turned, finding Juvia, a member of the cooking club waving at her at the end of the corridor. "Mira-san is looking for you!"

The ivory-haired girl nodded, turning to smile at Natsu. "Well see you later!" She waved, running after Juvia. Natsu grinned, watching as the girl rushed after her friend, though, his grin slowly faded. A deep blush soon apeared, his dark eyes staring at Lisanna's retreading back.

Lucy felt her hold body stop. Her hand still hanged in midair. Natsu sighed, turning to find the blond standing right behind him. "Oh?"

The blonde looked away, lowering her arm, she rubbed the back of her left arm. "Lucy, were you here the whole time?!"

Her brown eyes darkened, looking up she bit her bottom lip. "That girl just now.."

Natsu grinned, the same dark blush reappearing. "Ahh, she's just a girl from my class." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from Lucy. "How should I say this..She's kinda like my fighting partner."

He smiled. "I told her that if I made some good pies, I'd give her some."

'_There is something sweet...'_

"She really loves sweet stuff."

'..._stuck in my throat_.'

He grinned, the blush now gone. "Oh! Would you like some cherry pie too?! This time I'm pretty confident."

"I don't need it."

'_It's pitch black_..'

"I hate it." Natsu's eyes widened, his grin falling.

'_I feel sick._'

Lucy looked straight into his eyes, her brown eyes showing no emotion. "I hate..." She felt something burn in her throat. "...you and your sweets."

* * *

"Lu-chan?"

The blonde's eyes snapped opened, a gasp escaping from her pink lips. She looked around her, finding herself to be in a small coffee shop. Levy raised an eyebrow, sitting in front of the blonde. "Why are you spacing out?"

Lucy sighed, stretching a bit. "Ahh, sorry." Levy nodded. "Anyway, did you order that thing, Lu-chan?"

"Eh?" The blonde looked down to see a strawberry, chocolate covered ice cream bowl in front of her. She raised an eyebrow, not really remembering ordering that. "No...I'm sure I ordered a hot coffee."

Levy sweat dropped, shaking her head. "Thought so."

She crossed her arms over the table, watching the blonde push the bowl away. "I can't imagine you ordering sweets."

The petite girl called for a waiter, waving her hand up to catch his attention. "Excuse me-"

Lucy's chocolate brown eyes slowly traveled to where the bowl of ice cream sat at. Natsu's welcoming grin soon appeared in her mind. "_Would you like some cherry pies too_?"

That grin soon left his face, a more serious side of him appearing in her mind. His bright eyes were now lowered, his cheeks red as he looked away. "_She loves sweet stuff."_

Lucy shook her head, annoyed at herself for thinking about Natsu. She looked away, her eyes soon catching a bottle of chocolate on their table.

'_Geeze. Everyone, everywhere, sweets_ _and more sweets_.'

She grabbed the bottle, taking the bowl of ice cream she had scooted away.

'_I can't stand it_.'

She squeezed the bottle, pouring as much chocolate as possible on her ice cream. "Excuse m...Wa!" Levy's face dropped watching Lucy.

The blonde took the spoon, taking a spoonful of ice cream. "Is something wrong, Lu-chan?! That's a lot of chocolate syrup!"

'_I like my coffee black, and I'm not a "sweet" girl. I always act cold when someone likes me and they give up but, if there's something I can do, I'll do it.'_

Lucy dropped the spoon, gulping the last of the ice cream. She whipped the chocolate syrup from her face, a determined look on her face.

'_I'll become sweet...for your sake_.'

She stood up, grabbing her bag. Levy blinked, not sure what was happening. "Lu-chan?"

"Sorry, Levy-chan, there's somewhere I have to go." She dashed towards the door, turning to yell at her friend, "I'll explain later!"

Levy rose from her seat, surprised at her friends actions. "Eh?! Wai-" But Lucy was already out the door. She sighed, plopping back down on her seat. "I guess that's fine but.." She looked over at where the blonde had just disappeared from, sighing as she shook her head.

The blonde stopped to catch her breath, finally standing in the front doors of Fairy Tail.

'_At this rate_..'

She hit the pavement running, rushing through the doors, and running through the schools halls.

'_I'll lose him_.'

Natsu sighed, tapping his foot as he banged his shoe locker close. "Natsu!"

The pink haired boy slowly turned around, his eyes widening when he found Lucy standing there, her cheeks bright red, her breathing uneven from the long run.

"Lucy?"

The blonde blushed, looking straight into his eyes. "About.." She took a deep breath, not wanting to stop now. "About the stuff I said yesterday..."

'_I want to tell him..I want to eat the pies_.'

"I didn't mean it."

'_Right now, I want Natsu to know_.'

She clutched her bag, closing her eyes. "It's just that I-"

'_I have to tell him_.'

**~L~*~L~**

"I'm sorry."

Lucy handed the paper back to Hibiki. "This. I'm not going."

Hibiki sweat dropped, his mouth falling open. She was too straightforward! He rubbed the back of his neck, sighing loudly. "Ah, you don't like park performances?! Then how about the aquarium?"

The blonde shook her head. "That's not it. I'm saying I don't want to go with you." Hibiki's face paled. She had rejected him...AGAIN!

Animated tears poured down his cheeks, his hands clutching his heart. "But," Hibiki turned around, catching Lucy's smiling face as she walked away. "Thank you."

Hibiki's eyes turned to hearts, the once broken heart now bumping again.

'_At last...I told him my feelings, but in the end I was rejected...Though I knew that would happen.'_

Natsu had looked down, his cheeks turning pink. "I'm sorry," Lucy smiled, feeling her eyes water. "I like some else."

'_It's okay though, because I discovered a lot of feelings I didn't know about before_.'

Lucy cached up to Levy in the hall. The petite girl raised an eyebrow. "Did you reject him again?"

'_Next time if I like someone...'_

The blonde nodded, clutching her stomach. "I'm hungry." Levy grinned, "How 'bout some sandwiches I prepared!" Lucy giggled, finding Levy's excitement over her first time cooking something kind of cute.

Lucy smiled, nodding just as her shoulder bumped into someone else's. "Sorry." A masculine voice said.

'_I'll be more honest with my feelings from the beginning...only to him.'_

The blonde looked up, finding deep blue eyes looking at her over his shoulder. "So how about we go get the sandwiches now from class?" Levy kept going, bringing Lucy back to the conversation.

Gray sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he kept walking. "Lyon! Wait up!"

'_And_...'

"Really?!" Lucy turned to find Natsu not standing too far from her. Lisanna stood right in front of him, mumbling something with puffy, pink cheeks. "A homemade bento? For me?!" He looked down at the perfectly wrapped box, a deep blush covering his cheeks, tears in the corners of his eyes.

Lucy sighed, shaking her head...Even in tears...That guy...

"Lu-chan? Are you okay?"

'_I'll ask that person...'_

The blonde girl giggled, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "It's nothing."

'..._to make me a cherry pie_.'

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo what you think of the chapter? Leave a review an let me know! Hopefully you enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading!

Song: Cherry Pie by Jennifer Lopez

Next chapter: Lisanna

~IceKeys121


	3. Chapter 3: Lisanna

_**Sweet as Sugar**_

_"Since long ago, I have refused to rely on anyone. I started a club so that I could help people, but truthfully, I just wanted someone I could rely on. It's just that there are no reliable people." - Lisanna Strauss, last year of high school.  
_  
**~L~*~L~**

Lisanna leant on the door and pushed it open with her back. Her hands were full with bags of groceries, a couple of recipes in her mouth, and keys hung precariously off her pointer finger. She shook her head in a vain attempt to get her bangs from out of her eyes. She shuffled in awkwardly, puffing, and she swore she could feel sweat forming on her brow. She was able to lean slightly over to throw her keys on a desk near the door, and with a flourish she spat out the recipes as well. Satisfied, she continued to lean back on the door and shuffled herself inside until her body was completely in the classroom, where her club took place at.

"Need help?"

She yelped in surprise and dropped one of the brown paper bags, and a landslide of oranges tumbled out. She was not expecting anyone to be at the club. She looked up to see the source of the voice: a messy looking Natsu was standing not too far from her.

Flour covered the kitchen floor. Pans and bowls were teetered in a stack next to the sink. Globs of dough and multi-colored frosting dotted the counter tops. A smell of burnt sugar emanated from the garbage, and all the windows were open despite the cool temperature. In the middle of the chaos, Natsu was bent over the table, cursing as he attempted to pipe frosting onto a tray of lopsided cupcakes.

"What did you do?" Lisanna asked, frozen in the doorway, her hand still on the doorknob. Natsu straighten, throwing down the pastry bag.

"Just...practicing..." He mumbled.

Lisanna took a hesitant step into the kitchen, her shoes sticking to the floor.

"Natsu..." she began, then stopped, her hands moving aimlessly as she surveyed the room. Her plans of finishing early today completely disappearing.

He looked over at her, his eyes widening when he saw her still holding the heavy bags. "Ah, right."

He dropped the plates he had been holding and walked over to her, relieving her of the grocery bags. Natsu walked ahead of her, dropping the bags on the kitchen counter.

Lisanna watched as he crossed over to the sink, aiming for the paper towels, then stopped.

"Aw, man." he groaned.

Apparently the reason the dishes weren't in the sink was because it was half-full of cloudy, fetid water, soggy chunks of burnt dough floating over the top.

She sighed, "You know they sell cupcakes at the grocery store, right?" she asked. "There's whole stores devoted just to cupcakes."

"It's Wendy's birthday," Natsu said grudgingly.

Lisanna stayed silent, her eyes falling on the messy sink. She had no idea today was his little sister's birthday.

"She knows I joined this club and asked me to bring some cupcakes for her to try..." Natsu trailed off, his gaze landing on the floor. "I mean, how hard is it to make some cupcakes?" His eyes snapped up as Lisanna repressed a giggle. "Don't laugh!"

Lisanna couldn't hold back anymore. Looking at him and at the equally messy kitchen made her laugh nonstop. Natsu sighed, sinking into one of the table chairs. "I give up."

Lisanna stopped, she dusted some of the flour that had landed on her skirt and sighed. "Tell you what," she said. "Let me clean up and I'll show you the secret to fool-proof cupcakes, okay?"

Natsu eyes widened, a grin spreading over his face. "Seriously?" Lisanna nodded, just as he started to stand up.

Lisanna smiled as she watched Natsu clean up. He always had a cheerful aura around him, even when things went bad. He was the reason she always felt like smiling. His grin was contagious.

_'If I were to rely on anyone, it surely be him.'_

**~L~*~L~**

"And then you add the chocolate chips," Lisanna said with a nod at Natsu. Dumping them into the batter, he peered into the bowl as Lisanna stirred.

"Can I try some?" he asked.

"A little," said Lisanna. "Get a spoon, don't use you fing- Natsu!"

Natsu gave her an innocent smile.

"What?" he asked.

"When was the last time you washed your hands?"

"Um..."

"It's not very hygienic to stick your dirty fingers into things people are going to eat."

"What's hygienic mean."

"Clean."

"Oh. My hands aren't dirty." Lisanna sighed. Moving aside, she took out a bowl and a carton of eggs. "Here, mix up."

Lisanna held the recipe book as she read out loud the ingredients. "Um, 100 grams of sugar." she mumbled. Crack,crack, crack.

She slowly turned around to see a messy Natsu and most of the eggs cracked on the counter. "Oh too bad..I guessed I failed."

Sighing, Lisanna cleaned the counter. "That's a pretty big fail." she whispered.

From the corner of her eyes she saw him pour something on a bowl. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was. "Hold on! That's baking soda!"

Lisanna sighed, resting the spoon against the side of the bowl. "Why don't you come follow my lead." Natsu nodded, walking over to her.

"Now you pour," Lisanna told him. She had already placed the shiny foil wrappers into the wells. "Don't fill it all the way or it'll overflow and burn."

Natsu nodded, concentrating on what he was doing. Lisanna walked over to the sink, washing some plates when she heard Natsu's voice. "I'm done filling!"

"Oh," Lisanna turned, "Okay. The oven's preheated, so you can just stick the trays in. Middle rack."

"Okay."

Lisanna walked over to the counter, taking out more ingredients. "Alright! Time to make the frosting."

**~L~*~L~  
**

Natsu gave the cupcakes a critical examination. All sixteen chocolate flavor cupcakes laid flawless in front of him. "We're done!" Lisanna cheered, a huge grin on her face as she stretched her arms up. "We did it in an hour."

She looked over at the cupcakes and nodded. "They look great! Let's box them up."

Natsu washed the plates while Lisanna cleaned the kitchen, handing him the dirty plates and putting away the ingredients they used.

"That was easier." Natsu grinned. "It had been a lot harder when I tried by myself. Thanks!"

Lisanna blushed, looking down she rubbed the back of her neck. "I-It was nothing. No need to thank me."

She looked away when she saw him turn off the faucet. "Well I guess I'll pack up and go home."

Natsu looked up at the clock and nodded. "Ah, yup. I guess we should."

Click, click, click. Lisanna looked up at the sound and saw the once lighted room go dark. "Its dark..." she whispered, looking around the room, not being able to see a thing. A shiver ran through her and she started shaking. Holding her arms around herself, she shook violently. "N-Natsu..where you go?"

Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she looked around the dark room. A bit of light came from the windows, but not much considering that it was already late, the only light that was coming from outside was from the shining half moon. "I-I have a phobia of being in dark places."

Her loud heartbeats were filling her ears, she couldn't take it anymore. "Lisanna?" she felt someone grab her and screamed, pushing the person that had come near her. "Okay, okay! Ouch that hurt!"

Lisanna quickly turned around at the sound of Natsu's voice. "N-Natsu?" Just as she turned her foot caught on something on the floor, tripping on it.

Strong arms took hold of her, stopping the impact from coming. "Calm down." Natsu whispered, pulling her closer to him. Lisanna's eyes widened, her small hand feeling the warmth of Natsu's hand as he pulled her closer to him. She blushed a deep red as she felt him wrap an arm around her. "S-sorry." She mumbled, burying her face on his chest.

Natsu patted her head. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on top of hers. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

'_I've always...'_

"You can count on me at times like these." Lisanna closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks.

'_...wanted someone to say that to me.'  
_  
"Yeah." She opened her eyes and caught sight of one of the open windows. Snowflakes drifted outside. "Snow." she whispered. Natsu turned to see what she was looking at, not taking his arms around her.

Her bright blue eyes widened, her cheeks a deep red. "It's so pretty." Natsu looked down at her, a soft smile taking form on his lips. "Yeah."

'_I didn't want this day to end.'  
_  
She looked up at Natsu, only to find him looking straight at her. Her face grew warmer at their closeness. Neither of them planning on looking away.

"N-Natsu."

Natsu's phone buzzed. He jumped up, Lisanna giving him a strange look.

"Sorry," he said as he took out his phone. "Excuse me."

He walked away, answering with a, "Yes?"

Lisanna watched as he took hold of the bag of cupcakes. "Ahh," he continued. "Lucy?"

Lisanna's face whitened. Her heart dropped as she saw Natsu grin.

'_Tomorrow would be just another day. The time limit bell is ringing.'_

"Say happy birthday from me to Wendy!" Lisanna said, pulling her jacket tightly around her. The cold wind blew around her, making her short hair tousled. The lights from the street brightened around them, the street filled with passing cars. Natsu grinned, "Yeah, I'll tell her. But will you be okay by yourself?"

Lisanna smiled. "I'll be fine! I don't live too far from here."

She waved, forcing a grin on her face. "See ya."

Natsu didn't make a single gesture, he only whispered, "Yeah."

'_Today, many things happened-'_

Natsu watched her walk away, his pink hair moving with the wind.

'_Baking cupcakes with my childhood friend. Making a mess. Eating cupcakes. A power outage. Getting butterflies. Falling in love. A broken heart. I only wished...I could stop crying."_

Lisanna rubbed her face, wanting the tears to stop. "Lisanna!"

Her eyes widened, slowly turning around she found Natsu standing a few steps away from her.

"Um...My family is having a party right now, over at my house. They're celebrating my little sister's, Wendy, birthday party.." His cheeks were red as wind blew past them. "So if you're free, it would be nice if you'd stop by." he smiled, taking a step forward.

"The more people that come, the happier Wendy would be. Lucy, her tutor, put a lot of effort in this, I'm sure she'll also be glad to see you."

Lisanna's eyes widened, tears sticking in the corner of her eyes. She smiled, her cheeks turning red.

"I'll love to attend."

* * *

'_Falling in love is not half bad.'_

"You three want to join?" Lisanna asked, looking at the three boys that stood in front of her.

"Yes!" Lyon answered, his eyes were looking straight at a blue haired girl that was cheerfully talking to Erza, a blue haired girl Lisanna knew as Juvia. She sighed looking at the other two as she raised an eyebrow. Loki only smiled, following Lyon as they walked over to Juvia. Lisanna sighed. "Juvia-chan! Can you please help those two!"

Juvia turned to see Lyon and Loki making their way towards her and only gave a small nod towards Lisanna. "No prob, Lisanna-chan!"

The short haired girl turned to see the remaining boy looking around the club. "How 'bout you? Are you joining or not?" The tall man grinned. "Yeah, I'm joining."

Lisanna raised an eyebrow, not believing him. "Well, alright. Gray."

She turned and looked around the kitchen, finding Lucy by one of the counters, looking at her nails.

"Lucy! Can you please help him get started?" Said girl quickly looked up, her eyes landing on Lisanna as she pointed at Gray.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, dropping her arm to her side. She sighed. Shrugging she said, "Sure."

"Hope you like it around here." She patted Gray on the back, grinning. Gray raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking so happy today?"

Lisanna only smiled. "I look like this all the time! Now go to Lucy. Oh, and no stripping here, Gray! You'll scare the girls away." The raven haired man only rolled his eyes, walking over to Lucy.

"If what she said is true, you better not do it when I'm around." he heard the blonde say. "Hm? Is this some kind of greeting?" he asked, grinning. Lucy glared at him. She sighed, "I'm Lucy."

"Gray," he grinned. "Nice to meet you." he told her, though the words seemed to ring hollow, and before she could offer him her hand to shake he had turned to look over the counter, seeing every ingredient Lucy had placed out to start working with. The blonde's eyebrows twitched. "What are you doing?" Gray looked back at her, he held onto the recipe he had been reading seconds before.

"Are you baking a cake?" Lucy bit her bottom lip, looking down she nodded. "It's my first time so..."

"Cool let me help," he said picking up the empty cake mix box in front of him and then setting it back down.

Lucy's eyes widened as she watched him scratch the back of his neck, not really knowing what he needed to start making the cake.

"Um...sure, you can mix this," she said handing him the electronic mixer. He took it in one hand and held the bowl in the other. He started the mixer putting it on high and sending the batter splattering all over them. Lucy eyed him carefully and shook her head.

"Sorry," he said reaching for the sponge.

Lucy stayed quiet for a minuet, watching as he cleaned himself. She felt her cheeks warm up, a smile taking form on her lips. "It's okay," she laughed wiping batter off her arm.

"Don't worry I know how to fix this problem," he said carefully placing the mixer on the counter and turning to the food cabinet.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," he pulled out a box full of raisins.

"What are you going to do with those raisins?" she asked.

Gray grinned. "I'm going to put them into the batter," he said opening the box of raisins.

"No! This isn't bread pudding!" Lucy exclaimed taking the box away from him.

He snatched the box away from her, "Well it's my cake and I want raisins in it."

"Your cake?" Lucy glared at him, her hands resting on her hips.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Okay. Okay. Our cake." Lucy raised an eyebrow, her cheeks turning a deep red. "I will not let you have it your way." she said sternly.

"Oh is that a challenge?" he asked curiously. He gazed at her and Lucy grabbed the box. However, he had a tight grip on the box.

"Let it go," Lucy said. He gave her a sinister grin and shook his head. "Why...are you...being so difficult?"

"I'm not the one being difficult here," he laughed. With enough force, Lucy snatched the box away, letting it fly across the room and spreading raisins all over the floor.

"Lucy!" the blonde shrieked, turning to see a mad Erza. Raisins decorated her scarlet hair. Cana laughed. "Wow there, Lucy. Watcha doing over there with Gray?" She asked, taking a few raising off of Erza's hair. Lucy blushed, looking away she glared at the idiot she had been working with.

"See what you did!"

He raised an eyebrow, "I didn't do anything." he retorted.

"Well help me clean up." she said walking over to the closet to grab a broom and dustpan until she felt something hit her back. "What was that?"

In front of her, he had a handful of raisins in his hand. So he wanted to play dirty, she thought. She grabbed the bowl full of batter and a spoon.

"Bring it," he taunted. Lucy took a spoonful of batter and aimed it at him.

"Do you have any last words?" she asked.

"Nope," he said and with that, he threw the fist full of raisins at her. She shot her spoonful of batter at him and it landed on his shirt. He looked at his shirt and Lucy laughed. He smirked, taking off his shirt. Lucy blushed. "Why are you stripping!?"

He ignored her, walking over to the refrigerator he grabbed a few eggs. Lucy's eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

He laughed, nodding. "I think you know I would." Lucy bit her bottom lip. She threw another spoonful of batter while she dodged his egg attack. Before she knew it, she was running around the kitchen. People were now getting messy as Gray threw more eggs, flour, and sugar powder. Lucy laughed as she saw Lyon and Loki's hair covered in sugar powder, their face white as they puffed out some out of their mouths.

"You two! Both of you stop now!" Erza commanded, a cracked egg falling from her long scarlet hair. Cana grinned, taking a fist full of sugar powder and blowing it on Erza. "Ha! This is fun!" Erza glared at her, taking a pie and throwing it on Cana's face.

Natsu walked inside the club with a huge question mark as he watched the whole mess unfold. He saw Lisanna walk over to him, pulling him away from the whole mess.

"Whats going on?" He asked, they stood at a smaller kitchen station, far from the others. Lisanna sighed. "I guess it was wrong of me to pair Gray up with Lucy."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "How so? I've never seen Lucy smile that much." Lisanna turned to look at said girl. A huge grin spread over her face, her cheeks red as she was chased by Gray.

"I guess." she looked over at Natsu. "Your not joining?" Natsu shook his head. "I'm not planning on staying after school to help clean this up. Erza is going to give them hell after this."

Lisanna's eyes looked over at the rowdy club. "Gray! Put me down!" Lisanna could hear loud chuckles, coming from said man. "Not until you drop the batter."

The club president smiled. This club had never been so lively.  
_  
'I have never relied on anyone, believing there were no reliable people. However, they had always been here...I just never realized it.'_

**~L~*~L~**

Lisanna watched most of the club members clean after school. Erza was pissed. Her hair was a complete mess. She yelled out orders now, having everyone clean until the place looked new.

Lucy glared at Gray as she cleaned the counter. "Idiot." She mumbled. He rolled his eyes. "You're just at fault." She stuck her tongue out, making him grin.

"No one leaves until this place is shining!" Erza yelled, making Cana grunt  
loudly.

Lisanna had watched as the last person left, both Gray and Lucy leaving at the same time, still glaring at each other. She giggled when she heard their bickering outside the classroom. Once the club had emptied out she sighed and walked around the room, shocked at how clean it had ended.

She opened the fridge and rummaged around, looking for the last water bottle that she knew was there somewhere. She finally found it hidden behind some left overs and turned around at the sound of the door opening. The water bottle slipped through her fingers. Natsu caught it before it had a chance to hit the floor.

"Gotcha." he grinned. He was only inches away from her. She had to look up to meet his eyes.

Her mind raced around in circles and there seemed to be a disconnect between her brain and her body. She was so aware of his closeness that she could feel an electric current flowing between them-between their hands which almost touched, and between their hearts, separated by only a few short inches of air. She could imagine the wide-eyed bewilderment that showed on her face, but was helpless to do anything about it.

"Natsu..." She whispered. Her breathing was uneven. He reached around her to settle the bottle of water on the counter, bringing him even closer.

"Yes?" His low voice was like a purr, and Lisanna could feel it's soft vibrations reflected in the frantic thumping of her heart.

"What are you doing?" Her voice shook. His mouth spread into a slow smile that sent an exhilarating thrill up her spine.

"I wanted to stop by to tell you something before I left." Worry touched his eyes now, the barest hint of doubt. His hands were somehow on her hips, his touch so light, not restraining. Lisanna still had the option to pull away, to end whatever this was before it got to where it was going. But she didn't move.

Lisanna didn't think about the fact that this was Natsu, her childhood friend, who had her pinned against the cool surface of the refrigerator. All she could think of was the fact that his hands on her hips, and his warm breath on her face, and his eyes burning into hers, all of this combined to make her pulse fly, and her breathing heavy, and her mind to go blank of anything that wasn't him. She'd fallen completely.

Slowly, hesitantly, he bent his head down and touched his lips to hers in the gentlest kisses. The second they made contact was like releasing the floodwaters- she never had a chance. As their mouths moved together so sweetly, she was hypersensitive to where her body pressed against his-at the hips, at the chest-and suddenly, Lisanna found her hands tangled in his hair, straining to somehow pull him even closer. He kissed her face, her neck, her hair, always making his way back to her scorching lips. His intoxicating smell was in her nose and in her mouth and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, as if that was where they'd always meant to be and that was where they meant to stay. Lisanna wondered if maybe she was dreaming. The kissed became less soft and hungrier as the seconds passed and the desperation of each renewed kiss only made her want more.

She finally forced herself to break away, gasping for air. He was breathing as hard as she was, and he looked...happy. Overjoyed, in fact, like he had just achieved something that he'd been after for a very long time...

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" It was almost embarrassing how shaky her voice sounded. His low chuckle sent lovely tingles up and down her arms, which still rested around his neck.

"Yes, that was it. What do you think?" he asked, his voice deep and husky. Though he watched her carefully, his grin was radiant, lighting up his sweet face. Lisanna could feel the grin mirrored on her own, just like it always did. She was practically giddy.

"I don't know," she said, frowning slightly. Natsu looked worried and made to put a few inches of distant between them, but she tightened her grip to keep him where he was. Lisanna looked him directly in the eyes before speaking.

"I think you should tell me again."

He laughed, bringing his hands up to cradle her face and went to it with great enthusiasm. This time was even better. It was slow and sweet and smoldering. Lisanna melted in his arms, there in the kitchen, up against the refrigerator.

'_I'm glad I have him in my life. Loving him and sharing moments like these with him is what relieves me from everything. I couldn't ask for more.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Next chapter: Erza

~IceKeys121


End file.
